


Peanuts or Pretzels

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Jaejoong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanuts or Pretzels

Yoochun has enough frequent flyer miles racked up to get him free flights for the rest of his life, but he still gets jittery whenever he has to step onto a plane. He thinks it's the trusting his life to a stranger while 35,000 miles above ground thing or maybe not knowing what that cranking noise he feels under his feet is, but either way, he can't relax on a flight.

That is, until Jaejoong leans over or above him and butchers another Your Mama joke or pulls Yoochun's ears and makes him puff his cheeks before asking what he did to deserve having to participate in bestiality. No one makes Yoochun laugh like Jaejoong does; there's also no one else who knows exactly when Yoochun needs something as childish as having his hand held, but Jaejoong's is always there when the plane starts shaking and rocking, warm and inviting while Yoochun feels like he's going to puke and pee his pants at the same time. Sometimes Yoochun will look over and Jaejoong's eyes will even be closed, his breathing deep and even like he's been asleep for hours.

When he's too exhausted to help it, Yoochun will drift off to the sound of Jaejoong's breathing. When he wakes up, his head will be on Jaejoong's shoulder and Jaejoong will be drawing lewd pictures on the back of his hand with permanent marker. They will be about how Yoochun snores and farts in his sleep, or on particularly bumpy rides, stick figures of whatever kinky thing Jaejoong will be doing to him later in their hotel room. After he wakes is when Jaejoong takes his other hand and writes song lyrics on them. Some of them they've already put on paper and some that are ones Jaejoong just has floating around in his head. Yoochun knows that these are the ones that will never make it into the real thing because they're always about the thousands of things Jaejoong doesn't talk about. Later, Yoochun always takes care to write them down before the ink rubs off, piecing together and filling in the blanks of Kim Jaejoong slowly.

It's not really fair how Jaejoong can read him like a book no matter how hard Yoochun tries to hide how he feels and all Yoochun has are scribbles given between here and there. But somehow, he understands that even those tiny one-liners are more than what most receive, so he keeps his complaints to himself and appreciates what's trusted to him.

Yoochun doesn't think he'll quit being afraid of flying anytime soon, and he thinks that, in the end, it's because it's not some stranger he's entrusting his life to. It's just Jaejoong.


End file.
